Sunset
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: Soul finds a note in his book-bag, and naturally being curious, reads it. Only to find that someone likes him? Being who he is, he can't deny whomever the poor girl is, and goes to the spot she has asked him to meet her at. Only, this 'poor girl' isn't a girl at all. [KidxSoul]


Soul sat in his desk chair, twirling a pencil in his hand.

"Did'ya finish your homework?" Blair asked, purring at him slightly. His eyes never left the pencil in his hand as he replied with,

"No."

She pouted and walked over to where his bookbag lay next to his bed.

Rumagging through the bag, she pulled out his binder and notebook.

She stuck her hand back into the bag to find an eraser when she felt something slightly crumpled.

"What's this?" she asked, lifting the folded paper up for Soul to see.

The weapon looked over at the paper in her hand disinterested before he saw it had his name on it.

Blinking, he rushed over and snatched the folded note from her hand.

"What the-?" he looked up at Blair for a moment before grabbing his jacket and rushing out, leaving a confused Blair sitting in the floor of his room with his notebook in hand.

...

The albino checked to make absolute sure that no one was around to see him acting so very uncool.

He let out a breath and took a folded piece of paper with his name on it out of his pocket.

Shutting his eyes tight, he unfolded the note and took a deep breath.

If this was what he thought it was, there would be a lot of embarrassment later for him losing his cool.

Steeling his resolve, Soul opened is eyes a crack and read the first few sentences.

_Soul, this is quite...annoying for me to do, seeing as I've never done this sort of thing before. The fact remains: I find you the most amazing person, and it keeps me up at night. Quite literally, actually. I can't sleep, and when I do, my dreams are full of you. It honestly pisses me off. _

The scythe's eyes snapped open wide and he read on.

_At this point, you may have probably thrown this stupid piece of paper away. In fact, you may not have even opened it to begin with. This is probably laying in a trash-can somewhere. In any case, I do not wish to embarrass you with my name. Because it would truly be quite embarrassing. For both of us. Especially to such a 'cool guy' as yourself. But, still, just in case you are curious as to who I am...I'll be waiting in front of the school at sundown tonight. Please, though, if you do not requite the feelings I have for you, just do not mention this to anyone. My father would be unpleased, I am sure. _

_Also, do not tell Maka about this letter, because she will never let me live it down if you do. _

Soul read and reread the note a number of four times before he decided he might as well.

After all, he would have to let the girl down easy, anything else would be uncool of him. He wouldn't even have to explain his secret to her, all he had to say was that he wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment.

Well, he was, but not with a girl.

In fact, this particular person wasn't even human.

He was a fucking shinigami.

More over, he was the son of Lord Death himself.

Death the Kid.

Still, though, Soul couldn't help but be a little bit curious.

...

And that's how he found himself on the school steps a half an hour before sunset, waiting.

He figured, if he showed up first, it would go faster and easier.

He sat down on the steps, resting his elbows on his knees and placing his face in his palms.

He waited a few seconds, and almost stood to leave when he heard a voice.

"Soul? What are you doing here this late?" Kid, the object of Soul's stupidly undying affections asked, confused. Soul still had another twenty minutes, at the very least, so he decided he could kill some time.

And who better to kill time with.

"I could ask you the same." Soul smiled up at the shinigami. Kid frowned and shook his head.

"This is my father's school." the meister deadpanned, causing Soul to smile at the joke.

"Right."

"So why are you here, Soul?" Kid asked, sitting himself next to the albino.

"Waiting for someone." Soul replied, resting his face back in his palms.

"Who are you waiting for?" Honey golden eyes stared at him, and though he had planned on lying, Soul found himself sighing and telling him.

"To be honest, I have no idea." he muttered, wrapping his arms around his legs and pulling them closer to his chest so he could rest his chin on his knees.

"Smart." the sarcasm, Soul noted, was meant to make it sound like a joke. But the scythe didn't laugh.

"The smartest." he muttered instead.

Kid felt his face heat up, and he almost told the boy right then and there, but as he opened his mouth to say the words, Soul spoke up again.

"Can I tell you something?" the weapon turned to look at Kid, taking note of how the setting sun made his eyes glow brightly.

"Sure."

"Promise not to laugh at me?"

"Of course."

Soul took a deep breath and pulled the note from his pocket.

"This was in my bag when I got home." he said, holding the paper out for Kid to take.

Kid's face turned crimson, and he was hoping the other male wouldn't notice (which he didn't).

The shinigami took the folded note and pretended to read it, having already known what it said.

"So...you're waiting for this...secret admirer?" Kid asked after a moment, handing the note back.

"Well, yeah." Soul scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, expecting the other to start laughing at him at any moment.

"What do you plan on telling them?" Kid managed to ask, swallowing the lump growing in his throat.

"Well, I mean. That I'm not really interested in her, I guess." Soul mumbled, shoving the note into his pocket and wrapping his arms around his legs again.

"No matter who it is?"

"Uh. Yeah. I'm not really looking for a relationship right...now..." Soul whispered, turning so he wasn't facing the other male.

"Oh?" tears started to pool in the reapers eyes.

"I...I like this one person...but I know they didn't write the note..." Soul confessed finally, still not looking at Kid.

"What if she did, though?" Kid struggled to keep his voice from wavering.

"It's not...something they would do." Soul kept his eyes on the ground, afraid to look at the other boy.

"Is it Maka?" Kid blurted out the question, instantly regretting it a moment later.

"What!? No! Maka's like a sister to me!" Soul nearly shouted, feeling almost disgusted by the very thought of it.

"Anyone I would know?" the shinigami found he couldn't keep the questions from leaving his mouth.

"Yeah, actually. Pretty well." Soul smiled slightly then, shaking his head a little as he enjoyed his own joke.

"Oh god, please tell me it's not one of my weapons." Kid groaned, fed up with all the people that lusted after the sisters.

Soul just laughed.

"God no! Why, you got your sights set on one of them?" Soul half-joked, winking at the reaper even as his heart sank slightly at the idea.

"No. My heart belongs to someone else." Kid sighed, resting his head on his knees.

Soul let out a sigh of his own, and looked up at the grinning moon.

Then he realized something.

He couldn't help the bubble of hope that rose inside him.

"Hey, Kid?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why exactly did you come here?" Soul asked, holding his breath and hoping he was right.

The reaper froze and hesitated before speaking.

"I told you, this is my father's school." he answered, tearing his gaze away from the weapon and shutting his eyes tight to keep from crying.

"Kid."

"What, Soul?" Kid opened his eyes to see Soul sitting in front of him, his face a mere couple spaces away from his own.

The scythe took Kid's chin in his hand and tilted his face up so the male was forced to stare into red eyes.

"Why'd you come here?" he asked again, watching the other boy's eyes for something, anything that might lead to Kid feeling the same about Soul.

"Well, uh...you see...I was." Kid attempted to look away, but Soul's hand kept him firmly in place.

"Kid, were you the one who wrote the note?" Soul finally got up the nerve to ask, hope filling him to the brim.

"I...uh..." Kid started to cover up and try to lie his way through it, but he saw something in Soul's eyes.

Hope?

"You...uh...?" Soul prompted, trying to encourage the other male to go on.

"There might be a slight...chance it was...me, yes." Kid choked out, his heart pounding in his throat. Soul let out a sigh of relief.

Just as Kid was about to try and take back his sentence and try to explain things better to the scythe, he felt a pair of lips on his own.

His eyes widened, as he realized Soul was kissing him. Too in shock to move, Kid sat there dumbly as Soul pressed his lips to the other male's. After a second, the albino pulled away.

"Sorry." he whispered, his lips still ghosting over Kid's. "Couldn't help myself." he moved so that their lips were barely touching, and whispered, "Still can't help myself." before kissing the boy again.

Still unmoving, Soul moved away completely, allowing Kid space.

"Hate me all you want, but I had to do that. I had to do it at least once." Soul mumbled, his fingers unconsciously moving up to brush over his lips.

"Why?" was the all Kid could get out, his breath shortened and his pulse quickening still.

"I don't care if you don't like me, I just had to kiss you at least once. Call me uncool, but I wanted to know what it felt like" Soul explained, shrugging his shoulders and leaning closer to the boy again.

When Kid didn't move away or shove Soul out of his face, the scythe put his hands on Kid's thighs so he could push himself up to kiss him again.

"I'm really sorry I'm doing this. I just...can't help it..." Soul muttered against the other boy's lips.

This time, when he moved back he smiled sadly, and started to get up to leave.

"Thanks for letting me do that, and not killing me. Just do me a favor and not tell anyone about this, alright?" Soul grinned crookedly down at the reaper, a bit sad looking.

Realizing that Soul was really going to leave, Kid finally snapped out of his daze when the weapon turned to leave.

"WAIT!" he stood quickly and took Soul's face in his hands when the boy turned to look back at him.

The reaper took in a deep breath, let it out and pressed his lips to Soul's again, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck so he couldn't move away from the kiss.

There was no way in hell Kid was going to let Soul kiss him three times and get away with it.

Oh no, the shinigami was getting his revenge.

He gasped as he taller boy wrapped his arms around Kid's waist and pulled their bodies flush together. Smiling into the kiss, Kid tangled his fingers in silky white hair. He felt Soul smile back, and he pulled away from the kiss suddenly.

"You call that a kiss, 'Mr. Cool'?" Kid challenged with a smirk. His heart skipped when he saw determination flash across red irises.

"You're right. I can do better, can't I." Soul mumbled, waiting for the moment when Kid parted is lips to respond before his pressed their lips together again.

His tongue delved into Kid's mouth, running along the other males. Shocked at first, Kid froze. Then he smiled and pushed at the albino's tongue with his own, refusing to be dominated so easily.

Soul pulled away panting and red in the fact, completely out of breath.

"We should...we should go somewhere." he whispered, resting his forehead against the other's.

Kid's face grew impossibly more hot as he took Soul's hand and tugged him down the street.

...

**Let's leave the rest to your imagination, shall we?**

**Hah...hahahah. **

**Review?**


End file.
